


is that jealousy, i see?

by kadidiary



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Ugh, it's horrible, jealous!kyungsoo, this is the first time i'm writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadidiary/pseuds/kadidiary
Summary: with pictures from the past circulating around the internet once again, jongin faces a problem – jealous kyungsoo.





	is that jealousy, i see?

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ this is the first time i’m going to write smut please be kind to me; and if you ship kaistal or like krystal, please don’t read this.

kyungsoo was supposed to be _calmly_ scrolling through his twitter feed. you see, it’s been a week since _the war era_ has come to an end – and in a few weeks, they’re going to have a meeting for a new comeback.

he made a secret account to keep himself busy and update on what their fans are doing. he has thousands of following and so little followers, that itself assuring him that his cover isn’t blown… yet.

it was 5pm and he was inside his shared room with jongin, sitting on their shared bed with his left hand scrolling through twitter and right hand on the bedsheets, trying to maintain composure. the rest of the members have solo activities scheduled today except for him, since he took a day off from filming his new drama.

he was having a good time seeing how fans tease the other members and retweeting pictures of baekhyun doing dumb shit, until his smile faded when he saw a picture.

 

_it was the low quality pictures of jongin and krystal kissing in the pool back then when they were ‘dating’._

kyungsoo felt his right hand immediately curl up in a fist. _this drama was supposed to be over years ago – who the fuck has the audacity to bring this shit up again?_ he was so pissed that he blocked the person who posted the picture and turned his phone off, placing it on the bedside table – thinking he had too much twitter (and bullshit seen) today.

he didn’t know where he was all along when that picture circulated – because it’s the first time he’d seen it. years ago, when jongin and krystal were still a ‘thing’, he felt his heart rip out of his chest. but jongin was there all along to assure him he’s the only one he loves – everything is just for publicity because they happen to give a lot of hints from their relationship – which results bad publicity. kyungsoo tried to be so understanding of the whole situation, but there’s really something that ticked him off after seeing that picture.

speaking of the devil (jongin), he opened the door to announce that he’s home.

 

“hi, kyungsoo!” his voice was jolly, as if he wasn’t exhausted from work. jongin was wearing a plain black shirt and ripped jeans. he put down his bags and closed the door of their bedroom.

kyungsoo didn’t respond, he is still mad at that _fucking_ picture. his back was facing jongin so the taller couldn’t see his boyfriend’s expression. jongin became a little worried of the lack of response so he sat next to kyungsoo, who was staring at a wall with furrowed eyebrows. he is obviously _mad._

jongin let out a cute frown. “love, why are you mad?” kyungsoo still didn’t answer, still staring at the wall. “hey, look at me.” jongin said softly, placing his hands on kyungsoo’s shoulder and slowly motioning it to his direction – the smaller now looking at him. jongin wasn’t expecting on what happened next.

 

 _kyungsoo was kissing him hard._ the older’s hands are on jongin’s soft hair, deepening the kiss. for a few seconds, jongin was surprised, and decided to kiss his boyfriend back. the kiss was full of dominance – like kyungsoo was trying to mark his territory which is jongin’s plump lips. they were at a full on make-out session, kyungsoo wrapping his thighs around his boyfriend’s waist without breaking the kiss, jongin’s hands are wrapped around the smaller’s waist. as soon as they finished, they were both breathless. kyungsoo was still mad.

 

“did krystal kiss you harder like i did, jongin?” kyungsoo asked, a hint of anger hidden in his voice. jongin was surprised, he wasn’t expecting to hear that dreaded name for so long.

“w-where did you get that?” he stuttered, looking up to the smaller, still breathless.

“fucking answer the question, jongin.” kyungsoo’s voice was assertive. he is clearly mad about this situation. without warning, he cupped his hands around jongin’s hard-on. “or do i have to ask one more – did she make you hard, like this?” he asked again, implying on the buldge inside jongin’s pants. jongin let out a moan after. it was music to kyungsoo’s ears.

jongin didn’t know what kyungsoo saw but he’s silently thanking them for showing this side of his one and only.

the younger, breathless, still didn’t answer his question. this time, kyungsoo lowered himself to reach jongin’s ears. this time, his hands are now on the hem of jongin’s shirt. “answer me, jongin. it doesn’t matter if you two were friends – but kissing you like that in a fucking pool?” he growled; jongin was turned on.

kyungsoo removed jongin’s shirt and sucked his nipple without notice – jongin letting out a loud moan, placing his hands on kyungsoo’s short hair, tugging it. the younger placed his head on kyungsoo’s neck, peppering it with kisses. jongin felt his boyfriend let out a whimper when he decided to suck his neck. after making sure he left a hickey, they were kissing once again. this time, jongin was the one removing kyungsoo’s t-shirt. kyungsoo stopped him.

“impatient, aren’t we?” he said, raising his eyebrows. “that’s not a good thing to do, jongin.” he said as he took his shirt off himself, rolling and placing it in the bed for later use.

kyungsoo removed himself on top of jongin, walking away like nothing happened - he went to the other side of the bed to get the lube and condom on the other bedside drawer. purposely dropping it to face his clothed ass to jongin who’s looking at him – sexually frustrated as hell. after picking up the dropped items and placing it on top of the bedside table, he hops back to the bed and turn to his lover who is now crawling to him without any garments on. _perfect._

when you think jongin is fast – kyungsoo is faster. he distracts jongin who is meeting him halfway with a kiss and holds his hands, rising them up and placing them together. jongin is still distracted with the kiss and was more distracted the moment kyungsoo rubbed his inner thigh using his leg. jongin moaned as he laid down, and it was kyungsoo’s cue. he grabbed his t-shirt from earlier with one hand and swiftly tied jongin’s hands on the headboard. the younger abruptly stopped as he realized what’s going on. “kyungsoo!”

“you still didn’t answer any of my questions, jongin.” he said as he slowly backed away. “this is your punishment.”

jongin would lie if he said he wasn’t turned the fuck on. but what frustrates him is that kyungsoo _played_ him like this. he took note to make kyungsoo jealous often. it gets him and his painfully hard dick excited on what kyungsoo is about to do next.

kyungsoo stared at jongin in all his naked glory, legs spread, making him hard as well. “aw,” he said. “poor nini who can’t put his hands all over me. it was all around krystal too, wasn’t it?” aggressiveness was visible the moment he heard her name roll out of kyungsoo’s tongue. “now tell me,” kyungsoo said, removing the rest of his clothes, “did she fuck you good as well?” the older said as he crawled to jongin, dipping his head to his inner thigh, painfully close to his boyfriend’s throbbing dick.

he stars kissing every corner of jongin’s inner thigh, but never his dick. it frustrated jongin so much that he tried to move kyungsoo’s head near his member, but kyungsoo wouldn’t just do _it_ and separates his legs apart using his hands _._ “kyungsoo,” jongin said, breathless. “please.”

it motivates kyungsoo to tease him more, so he stopped and looked up to his boyfriend who has his eyes closed. “please what, jongin?”

jongin opened his eyes and looked at the older with desperation, “please suck my dick.”

as much as kyungsoo is _indeed_ tempted to suck it because it has been _very_ distracting, he replied, “no.”

jongin let out a cry after hearing kyungsoo’s response. he was about to ask him again, but then he felt his boyfriend squeeze his balls. he let out another moan, more pre-come leaking on the tip of his dick.

after kyungsoo was done, he straddled himself on jongin’s waist once again. his ass dangerously close to his boyfriend’s member. “did she make your dick harder than i did,” he asked, “love?” making sure his word of endearment is more seductive.

oh boy, jongin thought his dick wouldn’t get any harder. “n-no.” he whimpered. “n-never.”

kyungsoo seems to be overjoyed in this whole situation. “pardon?” he asked with a  smug smile on his face.

“krystal wouldn’t make me feel as good as you. she never did.” jongin stated breathlessly. completely overwhelmed of the whole situation.

“good.” kyungsoo replied as he reached for the condom and lube with one hand and turning his back from jongin, his ass sticking out inches away from the younger. jongin let out a whimper.

it’s quite a miracle how jongin can last that long. as kyungsoo turned around to see jongin’s _very_ hard dick, he decided to lick the pre-come just to tease him once again and started prepping.

jongin moaned loudly, “b-baby, i might come soon.”

“not until i do, darling.”

kyungsoo decided to tease jongin for the last time, he placed a finger inside his ass and started pumping it, adding another one and did a scissor motion. “j-jongin.” he breathed. the older’s dick is also throbbing.

“k-kyungsoo,” jongin started, trying so hard not to come. “please stop teasing.” he told the other, completely breathless.

kyungsoo had enough and turned around to face his boyfriend now, he leaned in to jongin’s ear, “ready, babe?” he whispered, one hand on the headboard and the other on jongin’s dick, positioning it in his entrance.

“please, kyungsoo.”

“since you asked nicely,” kyungsoo started “i’m taking these off as well.” he said, removing the cloth that tied jongin’s hands and kissing him hard once again.

jongin entered kyungsoo in one swift movement. moans and skins slapping were the only thing audible inside the room. the younger’s hands were all over kyungsoo’s roaming every part of his sweaty figure. meanwhile, kyungsoo’s nails were scratching jongin’s back from all the pleasure, also to mark his territory. the thrusts were passionate and the pacing was rather slow – so kyungsoo decided to deepen it, earning another pleasurable moan from the two of them. kyungsoo’s hands were now on jongin’s hair, the friction between their bodies where kyungsoo’s dick is located are enough to make him come.

a few sloppy thrusts later, kyungsoo felt the build up inside him.

“j-jongin.” kyungsoo said, breathless from all the action. “i’m close.”

“me too, baby.” jongin replied. “ready? on the count of three.”

 

_one._

_two._

_three._

the feeling of pleasure and euphoria are the only thing that surrounded the room, names of the two of them were the only thing their mouths can utter. their tense bodies are now relaxed as jongin exited.

“i love you.” jongin sputtered out, completely tired.

kyungsoo just smiled. “i love you too, thank you for the assurance.” he said, brushing his fingers through jongin’s hair. still clinging onto him for dear life. “let’s get ourselves cleaned up?”

jongin nodded and held his boyfriend, carrying him to the bathroom and placed themselves in the bathtub.

“just so you know, we never even did it.” the younger chuckled, turning the faucet on.

“asshole. i saw your pictures earlier, i didn’t see that back then and it made me very frustrated.” kyungsoo removed his hands from jongin’s shoulders to make some space for the two of them.

“i should take note of making you jealous often,” jongin stated. “it’s hot.”

kyungsoo glared at his boyfriend and softened seconds later. “if you did that again, kim jongin, i will beat your ass.” he taunted. “do your arms hurt? i’m sorry.”

“not really, and it was very unusual for me that you were like that.” the taller admitted. “i love it.” he let out a smug smile.

kyungsoo just shook his head and turned down. “you really are an asshole.”

“but i’m your asshole.” jongin chuckled. “come here!” he said cutely, placing kyungsoo’s back on his front, sitting on his lap while waiting for the bathtub to be filled.

minutes later they were having their little bubble bath. kyungsoo wasn’t jealous anymore because jongin assured that he’s kyungsoo’s and kyungsoo’s only.

 

“so how about a round two?”

“kim jongin!”


End file.
